


In Your Arms

by thecarlysutra



Series: 100 Words of a Hero: Natasha Romanoff Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: Natasha remembers what it feels like to fly.





	In Your Arms

  
Natasha remembers what it feels like to fly. The Other Guy held her in his arms as the wind caressed her face, as they defied gravity. 

When Bruce holds her, it's with the same care, with the same strength. The Other Guy doesn't scare her anymore, and she knows he'd never hurt her, but there's nowhere on earth she feels safer than in Bruce's arms. 

She was a dancer, once. But ballet is about precision and control, and this, the lazy swaying they're doing in Bruce's bedroom, that is something else. He spins her. She closes her eyes, and soars.  



End file.
